Treasures
Treasures Treasures are gained when 30 keys are spent on opening chests. Keys are gained from prestiging. When you get a new treasure you do not have yet, your team DPS will be increased by 30%. If you get a copy of the same treasure, the treasure will be upgraded by one level. All treasures have cap of 10 level, Power cola has cap of 100 lvl. * Power Cola - Boosts tap damage by 100% at level 1. Afterwards, it adds an additional 10% per level. * Nanny's Purse - Reduces the hero's upgrade costs by 5% at level 1. Afterwards, it adds an additional 5% per level. This likely has a cap. * Battle Cat's Blue Jewel - Boosts the hero's critical chance by 5% at level 1. Afterwards, it adds an additional 1% per level'' for a max of 9% chance to score a critical. * '''Battle Cat's Red Jewel' - Boosts the hero's critical damage multiplier by 15% at level 1. Afterwards, it adds an additional 15% per level. It caps out at 150%. * Battle Cat's Battery - Boosts the Butt Warrior's ability damage by 15% at level 1. Afterwards, it adds an additional 15% per level. * Fast & Furious - Boosts the Let's Get Busy ability's team DPS by 15% at level 1. Afterwards, it adds an additional 15% per level. * Angry Eye Candy - Boosts the Rage of Fury ability's critical damage by 50% at level 1. Afterwards, it adds an additional 25% per level. * Battle Cat's VIP Ticket - Boosts gold drop amount from enemies by 100% at level 1 with the Cash Party ability. Afterwards, it adds an additional 100% per level. * Battle Cat's Magical Fruit - Increases the HP loss through Doom Doom Paw by 5% at level 1. It reduces the enemy's HP by an additional 5% per level afterwards. This caps out at 50%. * Battle Cat's Fist Fruit - Increases damage against bosses by 10% at level 1. It is further increased by an additional 10% afterwards for each upgrade. * Last Cold Spell - Reduces boss' HP by 5% at level 1. This increases by 1% each upgrade level. This likely has a cap. * Fragrant Luwak Fruit - Boosts gold drop from bosses by 50% at level 1. Afterwards, it increases the gold drop by an additional 10% per level. * Sword of Treasure - Boosts damage done by 50% when fighting normal monsters. It is increased by 10% each upgrade level. * Ghosty Fire - Reduces monster's HP by 5% at level 1. Afterwards, it reduces the monster HP by an additional 1%. This likely has a cap. * Battle Cat's Jewel Fruit - Increases gold drop from monsters by 100% at level 1. 20% more gold can be obtained from monsters at each upgrade level. It maxes out at 280%. * Battle Cat's Lineage - Boosts team DPS by 10% at level 1. It is further increased by 5% each upgrade level. * Battle Cat's Cash Machine - Decreases team cats' upgrade by 5% at level 1. It is further reduced by 5% per level afterwards. It caps out at 50%. * DPS Transmitter - Adds 1% of all team DPS to tap damage. You will be able to do 1% more tap damage per upgrade level from on forth. This likely has a cap. * Battle Cat's Watch - Reduces the Stun duration by 5% per level. It is further reduced by 5% per upgrade level. This likely has a cap. * Battle Cat's Metallic Safe - Boosts gold gain when away from game by 25% at level 1. Afterwards you get 5% more gold while away for each upgrade level. * Battle Cat's Rented Car - Increases movement speed by 10% at level 1. It goes up by 5% each upgrade. It caps out at 55%. * Battle Cat's Signal Amplifier - Boosts Ad Fairy's gold drop by 10%. It is further increased by 10% for each upgrade. Treasureopening.PNG|This prompt will appear if you can open a treasure box. Newtreasure.jpg|When getting a new treasure Sametreasure.jpg|When getting the same treasure